Once Upon a Time: The Complete Third Season
"Once Upon a Time: The Complete Third Season" is the third box-set compilation of Once Upon a Time episodes, featuring all 22 episodes produced as part of the show's third season, as well as a number of special features. Blurb Beware A New Curse. It's a diabolical thing about curses: Just as one is broken, another, even more sinister than the first, inevitably emerges to wreak further havoc... Experience the heart-pounding action and tantalizing suspense of ABC's Once Upon a Time: The Complete Third Season. The stakes are higher than ever following a narrow escape from the nightmare of Neverland and Peter Pan. A year after their amazing adventure, Emma and Henry are living in New York with no awareness of their past history - until Hook shows up and jogs Emma's memory with a magic potion. Once again, the "Savior" is called back to Storybrooke when a legendary villainess arrives in disguise to curse the town anew and exact an unspeakably cruel vengeance. Now, with Regina and Emma working together, the stage is set for an epic showdown between the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West! Add season 3 to your Once Upon a Time collection and relive all 22 captivating episodes. Plus, access never-before-seen bonus features. Each time you watch, you'll fall deeper under the spell of this irresistible series. Disc Breakdown 'Disc 1' *"The Heart of the Truest Believer" *"Lost Girl" *"Quite a Common Fairy" *"Nasty Habits" *"Good Form" 'Disc 2' *"Ariel" *"Dark Hollow" *"Think Lovely Thoughts" *"Save Henry" *"The New Neverland" 'Disc 3' *"Going Home" *"New York City Serenade" *"Witch Hunt" *"The Tower" 'Disc 4' *"Quiet Minds" *"It's Not Easy Being Green" *"The Jolly Roger" *"Bleeding Through" 'Disc 5' *"A Curious Thing" *"Kansas" *"Snow Drifts" *"There's No Place Like Home" Bonus Features *'Wicked Villains': The villains of Once Upon a Time can be wicked, evil and dastardly - but also heroic, charming and brave. The cast and crew explore what it takes to be a good bad guy. *'The Tale of Ariel': Trace Ariel's development, from the casting of JoAnna Garcia Swisher through the design of her costume, mermaid's tail and iconic mane of red hair, to see how they capture this beloved character onscreen. *'The Fairest Bloopers of Them All' *'Deleted Scenes' **"Nasty Habits": "Mr. Van Winkle" **"Good Form": "A Helping Hook" **"Witch Hunt": "Thank You Note" **"It's Not Easy Being Green": "Force Fed" **"There's No Place Like Home": "Princess Leia" *'Audio Commentaries' **"Lost Girl" with Andrew Chambliss and Kalinda Vazquez **"Think Lovely Thoughts" with David H. Goodman, Robert Hull and Robert Carlyle **"The Jolly Roger" with David H. Goodman and Colin O'Donoghue 'Blu-ray Exclusive Content' *'Inside the Writer's Room: The Next Big Character': Get an inside look into the secret chambers of the writers of "Once Upon A Time". *'Deleted Scenes' **"Going Home": "Father of the Bride" **"It's Not Easy Being Green": "Connected" **"There's No Place Like Home": "Liar, Liar" *'Audio Commentaries' **"There's No Place Like Home" with Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz Category:Season 3 Category:DVD Box Sets